Short rantings and ravings of Sheeba lol !
by brokenparadise
Summary: Like the title says short role playings that ended up fanfics ...


if illyria and angel got together, do you think angel would reach a moment of true happiness or illyria will use him as a pet?

well these are the 2 scenarios...

ok...here goes...the two possibilites would be as follows

1. a moment of true happiness: Firstly Angel would have to work out how in the heat of the moment to get that darn leather suit off Illyria, then in their sweat drenched images, she would look at him as though she owned and say

"does that satisfy your need for human oafel..it disgusts me what you humans make of pleasure. When I ruled the kill brought me joy, but now this dispicable act has made me want more

"you will do this again

2.and second time around angel gets happy

and if illyria used angel as a pet

he would be diapers and have a leash around his neck and she would walk him around w&h

and she would slap his bottom each time he didn't do what she wanted him to lol

"You're a bloody poodle"

and spike would say, "i'm not the one wearing a necklace around my neck

"Its not a necklace you idiot"

"Oh, I'm sorry le...a...sh"

Illyria: "Silent fair haired one or your fate will be the same."

Spike: "No way are you putting that thing around my neck pet, I've learnt a few things and your not putting that on me"

Illyria then gets upset and wraps angels leash around a metal frame and attacks spike

Spike avoids a left hook and does alittle hooky dance and illyria responds, "you have adapted...but I know how to break you in"

Grabs him by the neck and crushes him against the wall and then puppy licks his cheek lol

Spike: "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Illyria: "Testing to see if you would make a worthy pet.."

Spike: "A what?" Looks to Angel, "What have you been doing with the blue lagoon?"

Angel: "You don't want to know Spike, a moment of weakness..that I'll regret forever."

Spike pushes her away and laughs at angel, "wait till a certain slayer i know finds out"

Illyria makes Spike trip, "you make fun of my pet, it displeases me"

Spike on the floor, "Oh does it now, I didn't care.."

Illyria straddles Spike and kisses him, Spike returns her kiss and angel has a look of jealousy on his face

When their lips part...

Spike: "didn't expect it to be that good..want another go at it pet?"

She gets off him and looks to Angel, feeling the jealousy flow through Angel and wants to see Spike's reaction

"This one is not as good as yours Meaning angel

Spike gets angry and puts him game face on

attacks Illyria and pushes himself on her kissing her passionately, having her backed up against a wall...he then slids his tongue to her neck and takes a nibble with his fangs just cutting through the top layer of the shell

moves away quickly holding his mouth..."Bloody hell your skin is like solid rock

Illyria tilts her head to the side and looks at him "and this is a problem for you?"

Shaking his game face off, "Now I didn't say that..how about you and I get go somewhere alittle more private?"

Angel has a look of shock flow over his broody face

Illyria: "private...I don't understand?"

Spike: "You know you me, soft comfy surrounding, no mortal combat just heat waves"

Illyria: "You wish to visit the world of hell?"

Spike: "No you dimwit"

Thanks Illyria: "Dimwit, this a new term, I would like to see this dimwit

Spike shakes his head and then a plan pops into his head

"right this way," leading to a vacant office

Illyria looks to Angel as he tries to tell her what he means but is too late, she follows spike and the door closes

Angel hears a crashing sound come from the office, loosening his leash he moves towards the door and opens it just a sliver

He sees Spike lying across the floor, getting his senses back

Spike to Illyria: "look if you want to meet dimwit you have to let me remove your suit"

Illyria: "Why?"

Spike: "Because he is shy and doesn't come out till he knows he is wanted"

Illyria thinks for a moment and then agrees, "very well, if it must be so..."

She turns her body away from Spike and the suit begins to fade away, revealing the shells clear body

Spike stays on the floor admiring the scene infront of him, ever curve, every area of perfection

angels eyes widen and he whispers under his breath no fair, I had to work to get hers off

Illyria stays in that position for a moment and then instead of turning begins to speak, "But you too have your coverings...should they not be removed?"

Spike gets up, "your right..."and removes his shirt and pants.

illyria turns and admires what she sees

but does not show it on her face

after all he is only a vampire

Spike without any warning moved swiftly towards her and begins to kiss her running his hand down her spine

at first she resists, but she realises that this brings her a strange feeling

Angel disgusted just stares

Illyria: "there is no dimwit, you intend to fulfill your petty flesh desires?"

"I am not some slave that bows to your whims, i am illyria, ruler of the world"

Spike, "Oh your going to do a lot more than bowing, you can count on that"

Illyria seems a little confused and does not understand this one

Spike: "Look i know Angel doesn't know anything about how to preform and that is why you think it is petty, will you let me show you what true pleasure is?"

Illyria: "I hate the word, but if you insist it will be done, what do i have to do?"

Spike: "just do what comes naturally, except beating me up"

Illyria: "very well"

Spike kisses her again, but this time she responds..slipping his hand down her supple back he reachs the nape of her back and lets his hand feel the texture of her tight buns

Meanwhile in the hallway....

a crowd is gathering watching Angel...

description of angel -

kneeling on the floor on all four and peeking his head through the door, sticking his tongue out licking his lips

ok back to spilyria

He runs his tongue done her neck and flips it along her vein and then slowly moves down her body

As he cups one of her breasts, Illyria reacts and pushes him away, causing him to crash against the table...

Spike gets up angered, "what the bloody hell did i tell you about beating me up"

Illyria: "I did not like what you were doing"

Spike: "That's the whole point, you have to wait and see what happens"

Illyria looks at him suspiciously and kneels beside him, "it does not make sense to me that pleasure would be derived from doing this.." taking his hand and placing it bang on her breast, "it does not react"

Spike smiles, "Oh you don't know how much it gets a reaction"

Illyria notices something between his legs

"yours is smaller than angels"

Spike: "Hey give it time...you haven't given it anything to be a big boy"

"i do not understand"

Angel laughs under his breath at illyria's comment

Spike: "now look here blueness, you want to do this or not?"

She looks at him weirdly and then at his little bang, "it is too small"

Spike: I'm telling you it will grow

Angel laughs so much that he falls through the door flat onto the floor

Spike and Illyria look at him, "so Spike, didn't get the lady to show her goods"

Spike: "you just couldn't stand it could you?"

Angel: "Actually...looks like your little mate down there couldnt' stand it"

Spike: "Oh piss off"

Illyria: "Walks about Angel and then closes the door"

Illyria: "Perhaps you would both be able to explain pleasure to me together?"

Angel and Spike stop argueing and turn to look at her, their mouths open...

Now happy viewers you'll have to watch the next episode, since little Sheebs has to go home !!!


End file.
